


One Last Dance

by KittieBatch



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 10:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieBatch/pseuds/KittieBatch
Summary: ENDGAME SPOILERSUn héroe lo da todo por salvar a quienes ama, es capaz de entregar hasta su alma, pero algunos no pueden vivir con eso, no con la pérdida del amor de su vida.Una visión diferente del final de Avengers Endgame





	One Last Dance

**One Last Night**   


Hay un lugar, una realidad donde Tony está vivo, donde al despertar puede seguir con su vida tal y como la conoce, y Steve lo sabe, sabe que existe un Tony por allí siendo el genio, millonario, playboy y filántropo que conoció aquella vez cuando enfrentaron a Loki, aquel que, a pesar de sus errores del pasado estaba buscando lo mejor para todos, uno que evolucionaría en el mejor hombre que jamás conociera...

Por eso, cuando le pidieron devolver las gemas a sus respectivos tiempos, él lo hizo, puso todo donde debería estar, dejó para el final devolver la gema de la mente, honestamente no quería encontrarse con su otro yo nuevamente, ya era muy raro verse de cierta forma, quizás creerían que se trataba de Loki y lo encerrarían, pero lo que planeaba hacer era necesario, lo perdió todo, cuando Tony se sacrificó por todos, su vida terminó, no dejaría que otra vez sucediera. 

Después de poner la gema en su lugar, desactivó su rastreador, era una locura pero debía intentarlo, decidió quedarse en ese tiempo, ayudar a su versión más joven a no perder lo único bueno que tuvo en esta vida y, aunque estuvo tentado a quedarse junto a Peggy, su corazón evolucionó en esos años, al hallarse fuera del hielo, en un mundo que no conocía, lo primero que deseó fue volver a su tiempo, volver con ella, fue su primer gran amor y eso jamás lo olvidaría, pero al volver a los setentas, y verla siguiendo su vida, supo que los sentimientos que guardó por ella siempre serían especiales, pero era momento de dejar esa nostalgia atrás, su corazón era de otra persona, pertenecía a un tonto genio que en todo momento lo apoyó, que, solo se quebró cuando se supo traicionado por él, él y solo él arruinaron las cosas con Tony, por eso lo arreglaría, no dejaría que su estupidez los lleve por el mismo camino otra vez.

Esperó pacientemente que las cosas volvieran a su sitio, algunas veces iba a un café cercano a la torre, en medio del caos de la reconstrucción de la ciudad, veía volar a Tony, vigilando la ciudad, y entonces se sentía miserable, así debió terminar todo, Tony merecía vivir para ver lo que salvó, lo que consiguió... verlo volar, completamente vivo, siendo el de siempre, fanfarroneando de ser el mejor del mundo, haciendo un invento loco tras otro, trabajando muy duro para proteger al mundo, para ayudar a sanarlo, creando tecnología que haga todo mejor...

 -Hace tiempo que no vienes a verlo- una camarera se acercó a él con familiaridad, su rostro le parecía conocido de algún sitio, pero eran tantos años y tantas batallas y peleas que él no era capaz de tener todos lo recuerdos claros -Muchos vienen a verlo, es la esperanza de la ciudad, verlo allí, es como una garantía que siempre tendremos a alguien que nos esté cuidando- añadió ella y Steve sonrió, tenía razón, Tony siempre cuidaría de su ciudad, su país, su planeta... su universo, Anthony Edward Stark, siempre sería el héroe que salvó al tiempo y la vida. 

-Es especial- añadió por fin Steve y ella asintió totalmente de acuerdo. 

-Gracias por salvarme- dijo casi en un susurro -ese día, con todas esas cosas volando, tu me salvaste, gracias.

-Ese día fue una locura- comentó logrando en ella un suspiro de alivio -Una gran locura- añadió dejando un billete sobre la mesa despidiéndose, aquella batalla marcó su vida, lo conoció a él, más allá de un frío expediente de SHIELD, pudo ver el hermoso ser humano que se escondía tras la imagen pública del CEO de Stark Industries.

Sus pasos lo llevaron a recorrer las calles de Manhattan con nostalgia, algunas ocasiones se sentía tan ajeno a todo, como si se tratase de un fantasma, y solo saber que Tony estaba allí, cerca siendo el mismo de siempre impedía que perdiera el interés por respirar. Pronto se encontró en Central Park, admirando a los patos ir y venir, recordaba que después de la batalla solo encontraba paz viendo como nadaban y vivían sin la mínima gota de preocupación. 

Vio a su versión más joven, sentado a la orilla del estanque, dibujaba algo con mucho interés, sabía qué era, al inicio los dibujaba a ellos, las familias de patos, después solo a uno y después no pudo dibujarlos más, porque de sus manos solo brotaba la imagen de alguien, Tony, lo dibujaba en la armadura, oculto tras esas pantallas que parecían brotar de la nada, en su laboratorio peleando con Dum-E, al volante en uno de sus autos lujosos, pero su versión favorita eran los momentos cotidianos, sirviéndose un café, viendo una película, dormido en la sala de descanso de la Torre, contemplando al cielo como si esperase algo, ahora sabía lo que esa expresión significaba, él sabía que volverían...

-Tan hermoso- susurró para sí recordando a Tony, su gran amor, aquel que entregó su vida por la del universo.

Y como si invocase su presencia, Tony apareció, caminando hacia su versión más joven con esa sonrisa de "Yo lo puedo todo". Se dejó caer al lado y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. 

-¿Otra vez los patos?- su voz fue un viento fresco que sacudió su dolor, ¡Qué ganas de correr a él y besarlo! deseaba tomarlo en sus brazos y jamás dejarlo ir, prometerle que nunca jamás debería sacrificarse, que ahora estaban a salvo. 

-¡Tony!- se escuchó decir antes de, sin querer, la carpeta con sus dibujos, cayó cerca de la orilla esparciéndose sobre el césped.

-¿Ese soy yo?- el castaño vio con interés la cantidad de dibujos suyos -¿Cap?

-Yo solo... eh... es solo un pasatiempo- se escuchó tartamudear ¡qué imbécil fue! en esa época no se dio cuenta de que, en el instante que conoció a Tony, se hundió en el más profundo amor que jamás experimentase. 

-Claro- un dejo de decepción se escuchó en la voz de Tony, se vio recogiendo a toda prisa los dibujos y a Tony saludar a un patito que nadaba hacia ellos -Steve ¿Crees que éste es el fin? ¿Realmente ganamos?

-Lo es Tony, esas cosas se fueron, acabamos con ellas- se escuchó decir con ese optimismo que solía irritar a Tony, él siempre quiso creer que fue así, no estaba preparado para lo que llegaría. Así como creyó que Hydra murió con Red Skull, ¡Qué ingenuo! 

-¿Y si no? ¿Y si todo esto es mucho más grande de lo que pensamos? Algunas veces me pregunto ¿qué más hay en el universo? ¿Existe un loco genocida esperando para atacarnos? Con Thor y todo eso de que viene de otro lado donde usan capas como Shakespeare... 

-No te preocupes Tony, estaremos bien- se vio a sí mismo posar su mano en el hombro del genio y recibir una sonrisa suave de él, así era su relación, hermosa, llena de matices, podían no estar de acuerdo muchas veces, pero siempre hallarían momentos así, tan íntimos, tan suyos...

-¿Vamos a comer Shawarma?- propuso el castaño y se vio marcharse con él recordando la batalla. 

Se quedó allí, viéndolo alejarse, apreciando su vida como si fuese un extraño, recordando esos momentos de completa felicidad al lado de Tony, solo tenerlo a su lado significaba la felicidad absoluta, escucharlo cada día, verlo sonreír, aprender de él y sus explicaciones sobre tecnología y cómo funcionaba el mundo ahora. Una vez Tony le dijo que siempre lo admiró, que cuando era niño él estaba obsesionado con el Capitán América por todo lo que contaba su padre, pero que cuando conoció a Steve Rogers se decepcionó un poco, no era tan épico, es más, solía ser algo tonto, pero eso estaba bien, porque algunas veces no se necesita un héroe, solo un amigo. 

A su lado de la orilla llegó una hoja flotando, era un dibujo de Tony sonriendo, lo tomó con cuidado suspirando, dolía que él no estuviese -Mírame, soy un desastre sin ti, no puedo vivir en una realidad que no te tiene, por eso vine aquí, para verte- sollozó.

Días después caminando por Manhattan al anochecer, un auto se detuvo a su lado, lo reconoció al instante -¡Hey Cap, necesito que me ayudes con algo, sube!- era Tony, por un momento pensó en huir, fingir que no lo escuchó, se supone que no debía tener contacto con él, pero no pudo, era Tony quien lo llamaba, ¡Jamás tendría una oportunidad así! 

-Tony, ¿qué necesitas?- por suerte estaba oscuro, el genio tardaría un poco en notar que este Steve tenía el paso del tiempo pintado en la cara. 

-Es una tontería pero ¿sabes bailar?- preguntó el castaño -La gala de la Fundación Stark será en unos días pero yo no creo que pueda hacerlo, después de la batalla mi pierna tiene algunas molestias, ¿qué dices si me representas? mi padre y tu eran amigos, no sería muy extraño después de todo. 

-¿Y Pepper? Ella debería ir- dijo Steve lo más natural que pudo, en ese auto se hallaba Tony, hablando con él de los problemas de su vida, aquella escena era surrealista. 

-Y va a ir, pero se supone que también debo estar allí, entonces tu irías con ella en mi nombre ¿por favor Capitán?- pidió y Steve juraba que se negaría, podría decir que no sabía bailar, que tenía planes, que simplemente no quería, y entonces abrió la boca.

-Me encantaría- aquel fue un error.

-Genial, ahora solo examinaré tus pasos de baile, soy un gran bailarín, necesito ver que lo hagas bien- Steve soltó una carcajada y pronto llegaron a la Torre Stark, Tony le pidió subir mientras él revisaba algo en el laboratorio, estar de vuelta era increíble. Tras unos minutos explorando aquello Tony volvió -Jarvis ¿quieres poner algo de los cuarenta por favor?- escuchó al genio ordenar.

-¿Podría ser más específico señor?- la voz de Jarvis se escuchó en todo el recinto y él sonrió con nostalgia, ahora entendía por qué Tony lo llamó Jarvis, aquel hombre que acompañó a su padre por muchos años, el que seguramente lo crió más que el propio Howard. 

-Algo que podamos bailar- agregó Tony.

-Jarvis, It's been a long, long time- sugirió Steve, lo pensó en esos segundos, era su oportunidad de tener un último momento con Tony, una segunda oportunidad para decir adiós, sostenerlo entre sus brazos y amarlo por una última vez

-Con gusto Capitán- pronunció Jarvis y Steve se acercó a Tony ofreciendo su mano en clara invitación para bailar. 

-¿Me concede esta pieza Señor Stark?- dijo con la voz más seductora que pudo lograr sin sentirse estúpido. 

-No era lo que tenía en mente, pero... ¡Al diablo!- Tony tomó la mano que le ofrecía Steve y pronto estaban bailando en el centro del salón, con la luna entrando por los vitrales, con las sombras de la noche haciendo de testigos, al ritmo de la música Steve se aseguraba de sostener a Tony tan cerca como fuese posible, su mano en la cintura del genio, su rostro enterrado en el cuello de Tony, llenándose del aroma natural de Tony, su aroma único y que conocía a la perfección. 

Tony se relajaba en sus brazos, su baile lento los invitaba a disfrutarse, a amarse en silencio, al ritmo de la melodía, y de pronto, Steve lloraba, en silencio las lágrimas derramaban de sus ojos, mojaban el hombro de Tony, pero el genio parecía no darse por enterado a pesar de que era sostenido con desesperación, el castaño sabía que Steve tenía algo extraño, ¿dónde estaba el tímido y puritano Capipaleta que se sonrojaba con cualquier cosa? 

Casi al final de la canción, sus ojos se encontraron, la luz de la luna en confabulación con la melodía hizo que Steve olvidase todo y en un arranque de amor lo besó, aquel beso dulce que marcaba una despedida, sorpresivamente Tony respondió el beso como si fuese lo más natural entre ellos -No eres mi Cap- pronunció Tony cuando la música se detuvo y sus labios se separaron.

-No- aceptó Steve aún sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos -Y no sabes cómo quisiera ser él para quedarme todo el tiempo que me resta a tu lado.

-¿Qué pasó?- Tony intentaba entender cómo era posible la existencia de otro Steve Rogers. 

-Muchas cosas... cosas de las que me arrepiento, cosas que no puedo cambiar- Tony limpió los rastros de lágrimas en el rostro del rubio y sonrió. 

-¿Me pasó algo malo?- vio a Steve asentir -Está bien, voy a estar bien- prometió dejando un beso suave en los labios del Capitán. 

-Antes no pude decírtelo, esta es mi última oportunidad Tony, te amo, y a pesar de todas las cosas que pasarán, los errores que cometeré, las estupideces que diré, siempre te amaré, lo prometo- un último beso robado y estuvo listo para soltarlo, se apuró a salir de la Torre, ese era el fin, se perdió por las calles de Manhattan y de pronto, se dio de narices con alguien, ¡lo que faltaba!

-Mierda, ¿es en serio?- maldijo al verse reflejado en el Steve de este tiempo, sí, en su plan estaba reencontrarse con su otro yo, decirle que no cometiera algunas estupideces que lo separarían de Tony, pero aquel era un mal momento, una vez más se alejaba del amor de su vida. 

-¿Quién eres impostor?- se escuchó decir y suspiró, algunas veces sí que era una caricatura. 

-Soy tu- dijo cansado de todo -No importa si me crees o no, solo hazme un favor, quizás dos, dile la verdad, sé honesto con Tony siempre, no importa si crees que lo proteges, en realidad te estarás protegiendo a ti y no a él, aún si el secreto es tan terrible que podría dañarlo para siempre, en realidad va a agradecerlo y, jamás, escúchame bien, jamás permitas que se aleje de tu lado, no escondas tus sentimientos, él va a entenderlo, no será fácil, pero no seas estúpido y avanza, él es el futuro más hermoso que podrás tener, el pasado no va a devolvértelo, te lo prometo. 

-¿Qué?- su versión más joven lo observaba confundido, sin saber cómo sabía de sus sentimientos por Tony, de sus miedos de sus dudas, del conflicto entre creer en el amor que sentía por Peggy o entregarse por completo al amor que experimentaba por Tony. 

-Ah, y otra cosa, hay un chico en Queens, perdió a sus padres, vive con su tía, es un chico maravilloso, tu y Tony son lo que él necesita, no lo abandones, yo lo perdí, no lo hagas tú- se dio la vuelta marchándose por el camino opuesto apurándose a desaparecer antes de que su versión más joven saliera del shock. 

Una vez más se acercó a Central Park, los patos ya no nadaban en estanque, era casi media noche y la ciudad comenzaba a ser un sitio frío, vio al cielo y pensó que en donde sea que estuviese su Tony, esperaba que supiera de todo su amor, que cuando murió su vida también terminó, que jamás nadie llenaría el vacío que dejó, que, a pesar de sus errores y tantas estupideces, siempre lo amó. 

Del bolsillo de su chaqueta extrajo el reactor que Tony le diese cuando volvió del espacio, cuando dijo aquellas palabras tan ciertas, su corazón, la prueba de que Tony siempre lo esperó hasta que no pudo más. -¿Me das mi corazón?- la voz del genio lo sacó de sus pensamientos, por un segundo creyó que se trataba de su imaginación, entonces lo volvió a escuchar -Dorito ¿me escuchaste?

-¿Tony?- Steve giró encontrándose con Tony, el Tony que conocía, que creía muerto, que se sacrificó para salvar al universo.

-Hola Steve- ambos corrieron al encuentro del otro, abrazándose con fuerza, apenas creyendo que fuese posible encontrarse, ya todo estaba dicho, no había esperanza de más ¿cómo fue que paso?

-¿Estoy muerto? ¿Cómo es que estás aquí?- dijo no sin antes besarlo con desesperación, podía reconocer a su Tony, era él, no una versión de otro tiempo u otra realidad, era ese con el que luchó, con quien peleó, a quien le mintió y por quien lloró cuando lo vio dar su último aliento. 

-Parece que en unos años, mi yo de ahora se las arreglará para devolverte el favor- una sonrisa de felicidad absoluta se reflejo en el rostro de ambos. 

-Pero ¿y Pepper, y Morgan?

-Así debía pasar Cap, mi muerte las motiva, mi hija será grande y hermosa, Pepper lo hará bien, ellas encontrarán una mejor vida sin mí, lo he visto, pero tú, no puedo dejarte Steve, simplemente no puedo, así que ¿quieres intentarlo? tu y yo, en un lugar donde podamos crear un nuevo futuro. 

-¿Está muy lejos?- Steve besó las manos de Tony en completa adoración y el genio sonrió.

-A un portal de aquí, nuestro propio jardín- y tras esas palabras Tony utilizó la gema del espacio llevándolos a un sito maravilloso, donde ambos vivirían sus días amándose, sin miedos o enemigos, así debió ser siempre, tal y como Steve lo prometió, lo hicieron juntos, tuvieron una oportunidad más, un último baile y no dudaron en tomarlo, esa era la única realidad que importaría, y cuando el tiempo de marcharse llegó, se fueron satisfechos de todo cuanto vivieron, de la historia de cada uno y aquella que construyeron juntos, el día que se marcharon, Tony tomó la mano de Steve y tras una sonrisa, cerraron los ojos y así, en un último suspiro tranquilo, terminó todo, siempre juntos...

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es mi forma de dar cierre a la historia de Steve y Tony después de ver Endgame, espero que les gustase y que nos sigamos viendo en otros tantos fanfics que vendrán, el Stony no termina aquí, hay miles de universos donde ellos están existiendo y seguramente, amándose.


End file.
